


A Home for Freaks and Geeks

by Curious Case (WorldfamousinNewZealand)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Melissa McCall, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldfamousinNewZealand/pseuds/Curious%20Case
Summary: Derek Hale has been running from his past for six years. A mistake lands him in government custody and packed off to Beacon Hills Institute for the Gifted and Supernatural.He doesn't plan on being there long and he certainly isn't going to be apart of the happy little McCall pack.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakeTerminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/gifts).



> The Covid-19 lockdown has had me looking through my old work. I began this fic in 2016 and it has always been on the back of my mind. 
> 
> I don't know how much I'll write, but if you like it please tell me and I'll do my best. 
> 
> This is inspired by Cupcake Terminal who once wrote a fantastic story.

**Beacon Hills Institute for the Gifted and Supernatural.**

Founded in 1904, by the late Dr. Alan Deaton, B.H.I.G.S was established as a safe haven for Mutants after their discovery five years prior. In 1948 Beacon Hill's door also opened for the Supernatural. Within Beacon Hills itself, there is a school for ages five to eighteen, approved University courses and living quarters for its residence's. While the Institute specialises in teaching young Mutants and Supernatural's to control their gifts, it has also been known to accept older applicants.

Students are encouraged after they finish High School to venture in the world outside, either through university or other programs. Students that are not able to do so are welcome stay and complete university via correspondence. Many past students often return and join the staff or are involved in the institute in another manner.

In recent decades Beacon Hills has began working with outside organisations such as, witness protection, child protection services and in recent years, the police. Since 1990 the Institute has accepted nearly twenty new applicants through these relationship's.

In 2005, Beacon Hill's established its residence pack after Alpha Melissa McCall accepted the role of School Doctor and Supernatural advisor. She moved with her young son Scott McCall, who later was discovered to be a True Alpha, and with him created the McCall pack. Under the Omega Protection Act, Beacon Hills is required to cooperate with the U.S government in the placement of Omega's under the age of twenty-five.

As of 2020, B.H.I.G.S is run by Dr. Alan Deaton III; grandson of Beacon Hill's founder. It currently has one hundred students and twenty full time live in staff. The rest of its employees are made up of people from the surrounding towns. Due to the Institute's high value on education, the school is ranked the 5th best in the country and has a past rate in the 98 percentile.

**'Omega Protection Act'**

Established in 1998, this act protect packless Werewolves under the age of twenty-five from being fully responsible for their actions.

If an Omega is discovered without any pack ties they are considered a ward of the state The Omega's are placed in to probationary packs until the age of twenty-five; this may or may not be extended given the Omega's previous history.

The Omega protection act also applies to Werewolves under the age of eighteen that are found to be in unsuitable circumstances. Such as an abuses pack and/or guardian, inhumane living conditions and/or lacking a suitable Alpha.

_Specifications of the Act:_

_\- Only Government approved packs are allowed to accept Omega's._

_\- If the Omega is under the age of eighteen then they are given to their closes suitable relation. If one is not found they are put up for adoption into a family or pack._

_\- Omega's are to be kept in government homes until such a time when they can be placed or adopted out._

_\- Once an Omega is over the age of twenty-five they are deemed adults and are treated as such in the eyes of the law._

_\- If an Omega has a criminal record and are unable to be place in a suitable pack, or deemed unsafe to the public they are emaciated from the government and charged as an adult._


	2. Freaks and Geeks

The collar itched. 

Looking back on things that is probably the least of his problems. Being tagged, collared, put on trial, losing the trial, and sent to some weird home for freaks and were’s should be his highest priority. But fucking hell it itched! 

Technically speaking Beacon Hills School for the Gifted and Supernatural wasn’t a home, it was more of a boarding school. A boarding school with the capacity of holding two hundred superhuman children. 

Which brings Derek to his third problem; he had stopped referring to himself as a child a long time ago, his lifestyle forced that part of himself to grow up quickly. A child would not have lasted long in the crowd he ran with. Drugs, high-end goods and fast cars didn’t make good babysitters. The latter of which is why Derek is in this position now. His love of cars that were not necessary his to be exact. 

Derek never touched the drugs, that wasn’t him. His employers knew this, and while they didn’t understand, they respected that. They didn’t need him for that any way, he was one of the best car boosters on the East coast. He could get into almost any car in under three minutes, strip it, wipe it clean and have it back on the market within 72-hours, completely untraceable. Well, almost untraceable. 

Turns out, when you boost as many cars as Derek did, you eventually boost the wrong persons car. Braeden Tandy was a lover of classic American muscle cars and was an unfortunate owner of a rare 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS Derek had the pleasure of borrowing early one morning. The unfortunate part for Derek was that Braeden was an F.B.I agent tasked with investigating organised crime. It was also unfortunate for Derek, that the beautiful Chevelle ended up in the hands of a New York’s crime boss by the name of Deucalion. 

When the SS was discovered two months later in a raid of one of Deucalion’s properties, Braeden made it her personal mission to take down the person that took her baby. After a two year hunt she had tracked down the person who stole her car to a warehouse in Mott Haven, NY. Derek was walked out in cuffs, facing charges of grand larceny, trafficking of stolen goods and resisting arrest. 

However, according to the eyes of the law, as an unregistered Omega Derek is a minor until the age of twenty-five. This came as a big surprise to the F.B.I agent who had spend the last two years running after him, only to discover that Derek was considered a ward of the state and therefore tried as a minor. To say that Braeden Tandy wasn’t happy would be an understatement. 

All of this, found a newly twenty-two year old Derek, handcuffed and in the back of the F.B.I agent’s car. With a fresh five year sentence of supervision accompanied by strict guidelines and a fantastic new disabling collar. On his way to meet his new pack. 

Packs, werewolves, and any part of that world is another thing Derek Hale left behind. Hell! He couldn’t even remember the last time he had shifted. And being under the thumb of some Alpha was not something he was looking forward too. It hadn’t worked well in the past and it certainly wasn’t going to work now. 

Thinking about his old pack brought back painful memories. Memories he had worked hard to suppress. It had been years since he had thought about them. His sisters, his uncle, his father and his last alpha, Mo… No, he wasn’t going to go there. And if this new pack thought he was just going to lie back and be their happy little Beta, they had another thing coming.Derek didn’t ‘do’ packs and he didn’t plan on sticking around long enough for him become a part of one. 

Derek was pulled from his brooding as the smooth tarmac turned to gravel. Quickly looking up he saw the golden arches of his new prison, B.H.I.G.S emblazon on the stone gateway. 

“Welcome to your new home, kid” Braeden smirked. “You got a sweet deal with that judge. When you fuck this up, and we both know you will, I’ll be there waiting with a fresh pair of cuffs” Braeden said making eye contact through the rear view mirror. Derek remained silent and return to looking out the window. 

They continued on the gravel road for a few minutes, passing through great lush green lawns, sports fields and annexed buildings that kids were running back and forth from. Derek made a mental note of the grounds and possible exits. Braeden was right about this being a sweet deal, but she was wrong about catching him. Derek had managed to hide for the last six years, he can do it again. He has to do it again, he will not bring Her back into his life. 

As the F.B.I car pulled up to the front of the main building, Derek could see three people waiting outside.A man in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair, a slightly younger womenfrom Spanish or Mexican descent, and a young man with floppy hair that was obviously related to the women. 

At the sight of Derek, the eyes of the young man and women flashed red. 

Derek had just met his new Alphas. 


	3. Rules of Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets his new captors and learns the rules of his captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Also the Sheriff's name is John. It will always be John.

“Ahh you must be Derek” said the female Alpha, as Agent Tandy opened the car door and dragged Derek out with a hand on the back of his neck. “My name is Melissa McCall. And this is my son, Scott” She say indicating to what Derek could only describe as an overgrown puppy. The kid couldn’t be over the age of 18. How the hell was this puppy even an Alpha?

“Hey Dude!” Says the puppy with a goofy grin.

“Don’t call me Dude.” Derek snaps, only to receive a light smack on the back of the head by Braeden. 

Shooting Braeden a disappointed look the older man speaks “Derek, I’m John Stilinski. But most people around here call me Sheriff” he says warmly. Extending his hand to shake Derek’s, only to realise he’s still cuffed. 

“Braeden, the cuffs? Are they really necessary?” Looking exasperated he turns to Braeden. “He’s on the grounds now, he’s not going anywhere.” 

Braeden gives him a cool look “Until I’m sure that his collar is in range and working, the cuffs stay on” 

“Dude, you could at least move his hands to the front. That can’t be comfortable”The puppy speaks again. 

“Until I’m sure that Derek is secure and once he is officially signed off to your care, then and only then will I remove those cuffs. Derek is a slippery one and I’m not prepared to take that risk.” Braeden turns to the dejected looking puppy “And Scotty, don’t call me Dude”

Laughter erupts from Melissa and The Sheriff. “Oh Braeden, it’s good to see you again. Come on, let’s go see Deaton” Melissa says motioning toward the entrance. 

Scott and Melissa lead the way through a grand looking doorway. Braeden grabs Derek by the handcuffs moving him forward, John following along next to Braeden. 

Derek takes in all he can. The main building they have entered is an impressive victorian manor, directly in front of entrance is a wide stairway that spilts off in the middle and leads to the second floor. 

Braeden pushes Derek towards the right around the stairs and into a small reception area. A small elderly lady sitting behind an over sized reception desk looks up from her computer and peers over the counter, her glasses slipping down her pointed nose slightly. 

Derek is not a small man but any standard. Sure he hasn’t been able to work out like he normally would have while in custody and he’s in standard issue F.B.I sweats. But the lady doesn’t seem the least bit fazed by the sight of him being brought in handcuffed and Braeden clearly armed and badge visible. 

Braeden sits Derek down in an empty chair along the wall opposite the desk and goes to speak with the old lady. 

“Evelyn” Braeden says with a warmness in her voice she’s never directed toward Derek. “I have your new enrolment here. Is Deaton available?” 

“He’s currently with another student. He shouldn’t be too long” Evelyn crooned. She then begins chatting with Braeden and the others. 

Derek tunes them out once he realises they’re not talking about anything interesting and looks around the room. There’s two doors in the room, the one they came in from and another, presumably leading to Deaton’s office. Other than that there’s not much of note.Evelyn’s desk has with a computer, a phone and a ridiculous amount of ugly figurines. A large jar of hard candies that Scott is currently raiding originally sat by the phone. 

On the walls behind the desk were photos of each years graduating class, every year increasing in size with just two in 1907 to what looks to be around thirty in the year just gone. Leaning forward in his chair to get a better look at the photos, Derek notices the guy in the centre of all the photos looks strangely similar. Before he can get a better look his movement catches Braeden’s attention and he slumps back in his chair. 

No sooner than Derek gets comfortable, the second door opens and a girl with flaming red and orange walks out followed by a bald man in blue button up. The girl’s hair was flaming as in literally on fucking fire, Derek is taken aback by the sight and sits up a little straighter. 

“Eliane, I’ll send you through that letter of recommendation by the end of the week. Make sure you speak with your teachers though and have them write letters. You can never have too many.” The man says. 

“Thank you Doctor Deaton, I really appreciate it.” The flaming girl says. “I better go though, don’t wanna be late for chemistry. You know what Mr. Harris is like” 

“Oh you best be off then. We wouldn’t want to upset Mr. Harris.”Deaton laughs. 

Eliane makes a move to leave when she catches sight of the puppy with his hand still in the jar of candies “Scott! Aren’t you also supposed to be in Mr. Harris’ class too?” 

“Ogh crgp” Scott quickly swallowing an obscene amount of candy. If he wasn’t one of Derek’s new prison guards, he would have almost be worried that the Were was going to choke. 

“I’m sorry mom! I completely forgot! I can’t miss this class or Mr. Harris will try and get Finstock to pull me from Lacrosse” Scott all but whimpered. 

“Hon it’s fine. Go to class and then let the rest of the pack know that Derek has arrived. We’ll see you back upstairs when we’re done” Melissa says pushing Scott towards and out the door. 

“I swear that kid would lose his fangs if they didn’t grow every time he shifted” The Sheriff laughed, the others joining in. 

Derek watched in awkward silence, still stocked that a girl with fire for hair was clearly a normal part of their day. Eventually the laugher died down and the group all turned to Derek. 

“So Mr. Hale, shall we go into my office?” Turning too Evelyn Deaton says. “Evie dear, will you please hold my calls?” 

Derek wasn't sure what he expected when he made his way into Deaton’s office, maybe a dark intimidating room much like that of the interrogations rooms he’s been spending a lot of time in. This wasn’t the case. The office they entered was a bright homely looking space, walls of books and interesting artefacts filled the shelves, more photos of students hung on the walls not covered by shelves. A desk sat in the cover of the room with a window behind it feeding warm light into the area. 

Two couches and an armchair filled the reminder of the space. Deaton motioned for them the sit. Derek was shoved into the middle of one of the couches by Braeden who then took up her seat on the armrest. Melissa and John sat on the empty couch after removing a pile of books that was there. Deaton settled himself into the armchair before he spoke.

“Mr. Hale, it’s nice to finally meet you. Although, I’m sure we all would have preferred it under different circumstances. My name is Doctor Alan Deaton, I am the owner and headmaster of this School.” Deaton gestured to Braeden. “I don’t know how much you’ve been briefed about your stay with us, so I’ll let Braeden fill you in about courts ruling and then we’ll go through my exceptions of you while you’re here.” Leaving no room for argument everyone turned their focus on Braeden. Braeden pulls out a phone from her pocket and begins speaking. 

“The courts have placed you on a five year good behaviour bond. You are to see out those five years here. During this time your whereabouts will be tracked through the use of a disabling collar.” Braeden holds up the phone and shows him a little blip on a map. “That’s you” she points. 

Derek swallowed against the collar, painfully aware of its presence around his neck. 

“Your movements will be limited at all times, for the time being you are to be confined to the main building we’re in now. Deaton has made arrangements for all of your classes to take place here and the pack living quarters are on the third floor. Expansion of your boundary may increase with good behaviour, although I don’t expect that any time soon” Braeden narrowed her eyes at Derek. 

“Your collar works off sensors built into the grounds, if you get within two feet of your boundaries it will let off a warning noise, you keep going and cross the confines and the collar will shock you. If you’re not back to where you should be after that, you will receive a shock that will immobilise you and leave you drooling on the ground until someone comes to get you. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great” Derek's voice drips with sarcasm.

“Your movements and any warnings or shocks you receive will be monitored by myself and the staff here. If we believe that you are taking advantage of your situation we will restrict you further or rethink this set up all together. If you contact any of your former associates you will be removed and your ass will be sent to jail. If you break any laws you will be removed and your ass will be sent to jail. And if you so much as think of escaping..”

“Let me guess, I’ll be removed and my ass will be sent to jail” Derek interrupted. 

“Exactly” Braeden smirked down at him. 

“Well, Braeden I think that covers your side of things, and now for our expectations of you.” Deaton says taking over. 

“While you are here you are expected to complete your high school diploma, we haven’t had a student fail to leave without one in ten years, and you’re not going to break that record.” Derek looks at him in disbelief, he’s 22! He’s not going to sit in a classroom with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Before he can say anything in protest Deaton continues. 

“Your progress here will be reported back to the judge on a monthly basis and taken in consideration in any future rulings or revisions of your case. Your case is an unusual one Derek, not many Omega’s survive as long as you did on their own. This is why the courts have ruled that you are to undergo 400 hours of therapy, which you will do here, three hours a week with Doctor Morrell. You have also been given 200 hours of community service which will be completed over your time here. We will not tolerance any aggression towards staff or students, the use of drugs and alcohol or the breaking of school rules”

Deaton leans forward in his seat and looks directly into Derek’s eyes. 

“Melissa and John have been assigned as your legal guardians and they will be responsible for your day to day care, as well as discipline if it comes to that. You’ve been given a real opportunity by coming here and not many are as lucky as you. We plan to make sure you don’t waste it.” 

Feeling uncomfortable with the eyes on him, all Derek can do is nod and look away. The collar starting to feel like ten ton bricks weighting him down, trapping him. The sooner he’s out of here the better. 

“Well, I think that about covers the basics. Melissa and John I’m sure you have more that you’ll cover with Derek later.” Deaton ends. 

“Yep, we’ll cover the rest with Derek at home. For now though, Braeden if you’re happy with everything, shall we get Derek out of those cuffs?” Melissa chirps happily smiling over at Derek like she doing him a favour for remembering he was still handcuffed. 

“I've got some documents for you to look over and sign, standard custody papers and whatnot. While you do that I’ll uncuff him” 

Braeden moves over to Derek and pulls him up. Turning him around she grabs his cuffs and puts her mouth to his ear as she brings the key to the lock. “Just cause I’m not gonna be here, doesn’t mean I won’t be watching you kid. If you fuck this up, it’ll be me putting your ass in jail. Properly this time. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that you did to my baby.”

Once Derek’s hands are released, he turns and rubs his wrists. Shooting Braeden a smile that shows too much teeth he whispers to her. “If you catch me” 


	4. Mama McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody messes with Mama McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of an inside into Alpha Melissa in this chapter.

The words “If you catch me” ran through Melissa McCall’s brain, alarm bells ringing.

When she first arrived at Beacon Hills, newly divorced, medical residency just finished and with a little baby asleep in her arms she never imagined she’d still be here eighteen years on. 

Deaton was an old friend of her families and when he had heard about her situation jumped at the chance for her to join his staff. The old doctor was wanting to retire and move to Portland to be with his daughter and Melissa wasn’t in the position to turn down a steady job and a home for her and Scott. Even in the new millennium, racism and anti-supe sentiments still ran rife and getting job with a newborn was near impossible. 

Together they agreed to form a resident Pack at the school and now, all these years later, they were affectionately referred to as the Brady Bunch around campus. Scott was almost ready to graduate, her Pack was happy and thriving and she had married the love of her life. John and her had adopted a beautiful little beta, Liam, only last year and the six year old was still full of surprises. 

Derek isn’t the first Omega she has taken in. Around half a dozen werewolves have come through the doors. Some have left and moved onto new packs, however always keeping in-contact and some had stayed. Melissa currently had four betas including Liam and now that he was settled they were ready to open their home up once again. 

Melissa was apprehensive when Deaton approach her about Derek. They had never taken in an Omega his age, they often come to them as young teenagers or children. It was easier for them that way, at that age they could adapt to a new pack and its rules. Sometimes it was the first stable pack these kids were apart of. Sometimes it was the first pack full stop, especially for bitten wolves. 

Bitten wolves were always a challenge. Having no base to go off, these kids had to learn everything starting from the every basics. Born wolves were often easier to begin with, already knowing how to control their shifts. However adapting to a new pack was always difficult. Melissa wondered how Derek would response to her as his new Alpha, as well as Scott who was being groomed to one day start his own pack or take over from her. 

She had no doubt that he was going to be a challenge. She had seen his file, not much was said about his original pack, only that Derek was a born wolf. It mostly dealt with his history starting from when he came under investigation and the testing he underwent in custody. She had been shocked to learn about his troubles holding a beta shift, his unresponsive to the full moon and how long he had spent on his own. When she had discovered this she had scoured through medical journal trying to find similar cases. The ones she did find did not bode well for Derek’s mental state and the sooner she could get him back in control of his wolf the better it would be for everyone. 

If it hadn’t been for Deaton’s insistence and John’s reassurance that they could control the boy, she would have turned Derek away. However there had been something in the tone of Alan’s voice that made Melissa feel that this was important to him for some reason. He had done a lot for her and Scott as well as support her passions for supernatural rights. It was because of him that she was where she was today and so if it was important to Alan, it was important to her. 

It was at her request that Derek speak with a psychologist, something that the judge agreed with wholeheartedly. Derek had been lucky to get a judge with such sympathetic views on Supernaturals, and while tides were changing, many people still held outdated ideas. If Derek had received a judge that had shared those sentiments he would have been in a different situation entirely. 

None of this seemed to be of concern to him though. Melissa had made sure to keep and eye and ear on Derek during his meeting with Alan. His heart rate had increased and the smell of displeasure fill the room when Deaton spoke of Derek’s diploma. This happened again when Deaton explained that John and her were to have custody of him. It skipped at the mention of discipline worrying Melissa about what must be going through his head at that moment. Did he think they were going to beat him? As an Alpha to a bunch of unruly teenagers, sometimes a physical reminder of her status was needed. But rarely outside of the full moon and never as a punishment. Although every one of her charges knew that Mama McCall didn’t take shit from anyone. And she wasn’t above grounding this surly Were. 

The most chilling moment was the words he had whispered to Braeden when he thought no else was listening. “If you catch me” Melissa had no doubts in her mind that Derek would be planing an escape, most of the student that came here under court order did. None ever went through with it after realising that the school hadn’t turn out has they had feared, but she suspected Derek wouldn’t care. It made her wonder what Derek thought he was actually escaping from and the lengths that he would go to do it. She also worried what would happen to him if he did manage it. Measures had been put in place to prevent this, but there was always a chance one would fail. 

It was only after seeing the kid, that Melissa found her resolve. He reeked of anger and arrogance, but underneath all that there was an ever present scent of sadness and fear. Everything about him was screaming for help. From his scent to the blip his heart made while Deaton was talking. All hesitation and apprehensiveness washed away as she went to sign on the dotted line. Signing her name and watching John sign his sealed the deal. They were now Derek’s legal guardians and he was their responsibility. And they were gonna to help him wether he liked it or not. 

Turning back to Derek, she smiled. “It’s offical! Welcome home. Shall we go meet your new pack-mates?”

Smiling back at her, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, Derek replies. “Absolutely. Cannot wait.” 

Melissa heard the lie instantly. His body and face gave nothing away. But that wasn’t what she was paying attention too. She thought maybe this won’t be so bad, at least nobody's taught this kid how to lie to a werewolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Derek meets the pack. I promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the next few chapters, so let me know if you want more.


End file.
